


The Boondocks: Jazmine's Problem

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Category: The Boondocks
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, F/F, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Porn, Rimming, Scat, Toys, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Jazmine has developed strong feelings for Huey, but she's incredibly shy about making them known. So she tries to bring him into her life, but he's too busy planning his next revolutionary act. What lengths will she go through to to change that?
Relationships: Huey Freeman/Riley Freeman, Jazmine Dubois/Huey Freeman
Comments: 37
Kudos: 13





	1. Sarah Goes Wild

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.patreon.com/themidnighttalebearer
> 
> My Investor and Ally level patrons can get the Patron Edition of this story with added dialogue and pictures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah takes care of her needs during some rare alone time, but it gets out of hand fairly quickly.

The following features Sarah doing some outlandish things to herself, which include oral, anal, toys, scat, and a non control porn movie. It's insane. Enjoy.   
  
“Wha'chu thinking' bout, nigga?” Riley asked abruptly, scratching his side and letting out a lazy yawn. It was somehow audible over the Eat Dirt video that was blaring from the thousand dollar smartphone in his hand.  
  
“How not to get caught stealing and go to jail,” Huey shot back in a voice dripping with exasperation. “Now turn that down before I tell Granddad.”  
  
He turned to glance at his brother, who was wearing sweats, socks, and an undershirt, and found him lolling in his bed, where he’d been for the last two hours.  
  
“Stop snitchin'" Riley replied at once, “and how you just gonna assume I stole this? I know two rappers. Gangstalicious could have sent it!”  
  
“Did Gangstalicious send the blueprints too?” Huey demanded to know. “The ones under your bed that show where you and Ed the Third met?”  
  
“Those are...old. Yeah. Those are from weeks ago when Ed and Rummy tried to rob that bank. Allegedly,” he added quickly.  
  
“Riley! Hanging with those two is gonna get you in real trouble.”  
  
“Man, why you always gotta be hatin’, Huey? Ed and Rummy just tryna have some fun!”  
  
“It’s all fun and games till the police show up,” intoned Huey darkly, turning back to his computer.”  
  
“Man, I wish those punks would try to step to me. I’ll snatch their guns and smack’em with my dick! Nigga, I’ll shoot’em in the ass wit they own damn guns and take their car on the way out. I’m Riley Esco, son!”  
  
“Hey, Granddad,” Huey answered this speech, turning and waving at a point above Riley’s head’  
  
“Huh? Where?” Riley asked shakily, turning quickly. His expression was eloquent of naked fear.  
  
“Ha! Watch your mouth, punk,” returned Huey.  
  
“What are you working on, nigga?” Riley sniped, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
  
“I keep trying to tell people the truth, but Granddad says they’re not ready for it. There can be no revolution if the people aren’t conscious, so I gotta do something to wake them up. I’m working on a plan to take over the African American studies class at school and teach some real African history.”  
  
“More nerd shit,” Riley groaned.  
  
“That’s a great idea!” another voice interjected.   
  
Both boys turned at once, surprise written all over their faces, and beheld a flustered Jazmine pushing her way through the door.  
  
“Jazmine, what are you doing here?” Huey asked, trying to be patient. I bet Huey Newton never had all these interruptions, Huey thought.  
  
“Your granddad said it was okay,” the girl explained. “I came to find out if you want to play-”  
  
“I can't right now, Jazmine. I’m busy. I gotta find a way to lock the teacher out of the classroom.”  
  
“Well...maybe if you take a break, you’ll think of something. Come on. We can watch TV at my house.”  
  
“I’ve gotta get this done. Besides, TV is how the government brainwashes people.”  
  
“Not everything is a conspiracy,” Jazmine sighed. “Why stay in here and be miserable all day?”  
  
“Cause he’s a nerd,” Riley cut in. “But I’ll play with you, Jazmine,”  
  
“Uh-uh. Last time you hit me right in the head!”  
  
“Riley!”  
  
“Allegedly!”  
  
“I know it was you!”  
  
“Y’all ain’t playing your little games near my Clarence Carter records, are you?”  
  
“No, Granddad!” both boys responded.  
  
“Look, Jasmine. I’m sorry, but I’m really busy right now...”  
  
Jazmine sighed heavily.  
  
“Can I at least help?” she asked. The look in her soft eyes was a mix of pleading, frustration, and anger.  
  
“If you get involved, you’ll get in trouble.” Huey replied, shaking his head.  
  
Jazmine glared for a moment, stomped her right foot, squirmed a bit, and was off in a huff.  
  
“You kinda cold, son,” Riley said, scratching himself and starting a new video.  
  
“Hush,” Huey replied, turning back to his computer.  
  
Sarah DuBois was locked away in her den, enjoying a rare moment of solitude. These moments in her life were becoming rarer every day. Between work, and Tom, and raising Jazmine, she lamented that soon, she would have no time to herself at all. She was aware the time she had was brief. Jazmine was due home in half an hour. But half an hour was just enough time. Just long enough for her to get some relief.  
  
Quickly, eagerly, she opened her laptop, calling up her favorite porn site with the skill of an expert. With no time to spare, Sarah didn’t bother browsing but went straight to a deepfake video of Usher pounding a white girl. It was her favorite because the woman looked a lot like her and the man who played Usher was not at all gentle. Tom made her happy, and she loved him, but in bed, he bored her to tears.  
  
The den was fairly soundproof so she didn't bother with headphones. Instead she yanked down her shorts and pulled off her top. At times like these, she never bothered with underwear. Exposed, Sarah yanked a ten inch black dildo out of her purse.  
  
“Make me your bitch!” she hissed, starting the video.  
  
All at once, the woman on the screen was violently shoved on a bed, and her crop top was torn to shreds in seconds. The man slapped and pinched the frightened woman’s tits before backhanding her and spitting in her face.  
  
“Take it, Sarah, you stupid bitch,” Sarah groaned as she rubbed her pussy vigorously. “Beg him to violate every one of your holes. Your little, limp dick, husband hasn’t got you off in months, so stop trying to run, cunt, and take that fucking dick!”  
  
The woman on the screen was readily acting on instructions. “Usher” had dragged her to her knees by her long, blond, hair. He was ramming his cock in her mouth, a specimen so big that barely more than four inches went in. Heaving with lust, Sarah grabbed the thick dong beside her and began fucking her throat in imitation of the black guy on screen.  
  
She stuffed her throat as deeply as she could, causing her entire body to spasm with the force of her gag reflex. Tears filled her eyes, and spit cascaded down her chin, but Sarah did not slow down for a moment. Her eyes were fixed on the woman being skullfucked before her. Being called a fucking slut as ever more cockmeat was rammed down her throat.  
  
"God, yes, you fucking bastard, own my whore mouth! Rape my goddamn throat with that fucking monster! Oh, shit! Give it to me! I don’t need to breathe! Use me as your motherfucking blowup doll! Fuck me! Pull my fucking hair while you pound my mouth! Harder! Do it fucking harder! This bitch hasn’t cum since Christmas!"   
  
On the screen, the girl was suddenly shoved to the ground. When she sat up again, she was face to face with hairy man ass.  
Sarah jammed three fingers in her sodden pussy as the woman pulled the black man’s cheeks apart. She dove in with gusto, making obscene slurping noises as her tongue forced her spit deep in his asshole. She sucked it out again as she licked, then spat it on the butthole before her, circling the entire rim before drilling her tongue deep in his shitbox. Sarah let out a guttural groan of pure lust and let the dildo fall from her mouth.  
  
The sex crazed mother yanked her hand from her cunt and shoved the absolutely drenched fingers into her mouth. She slurped with animalistic greed sending her tongue between her fingers along with perverse amounts of drool. Not merely satisfied with sucking, she forced her hand deeper until nearly her entire fist was lodged in her throat.  
  
When she pulled it out a full minute later, thick ropes of spit clung to her fingers. It was then that Sarah let out a feral scream and made a fist, which she used to violently ream her twat.  
  
“FEED ME THAT HAIRY ASS, YOU SICK FUCKING BASTARD!” Sarah screamed a the top of her lungs. She was way past caring who heard her. All she wanted at the moment was the orgasm she’d been denied for so long. “GRIND MY FACE IN THAT ASSHOLE. USE MY TONGUE AS TOILET PAPER! MAKE ME PLEASE YOUR SHIT CAVE LIKE A GOOD LITTLE WHITE BITCH! OH, GOD, ALL I’M GOOD FOR IS TONGUE FUCKING ASSHOLES! FUCK! I WANT TO BE PIMPED OUT ON THE FUCKING STREETS! I WANT TO LICK DIRTY ASSHOLES FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE! GOD! FART ON ME! FART DOWN MY GODDAMN THROAT! FUCK! HERE COMES THE BEST PART!"  
  
Sarah was more or less delirious at this point because the man was lubing up his cock. The woman on screen was begging, crying that it was too big, pleading with him to use her pussy instead. Her fear made Sarah hornier still, and her free hand mauled each of her plump C cup tits in turns.  
  
“Shut up, you whining piece of shit! Be grateful you get lube, whore! I’d let him take you dry as a fucking bone!” Sarah growled viciously.   
  
And to demonstrate her point, she took up her discarded dildo, bent over, and slowly forced it in her ass.  
  
A few seconds later, she was howling with pain and pleasure. Her fist was pistoning savagely against her cervix. Eight inches of hard plastic were sawing in and out of her shitter and the woman on screen was screaming her lungs out with thirteen thick inches of cock buried balls deep in her ass.   
  
“OH GOD! YES, YOU BEAST, FUCK ME! ASSRAPE THIS FUCKING WHORE! OH SHIT! RAPE ME! RAPE MY FUCKING ASS LIKE MY NEEDLE DICK HUSBAND NEVER WILL! STRETCH THAT FUCKING HOLE! THIS BITCH NEEDS TO GAPE! I WANNA GET FUCKED LIKE A GODDAMN ANIMAL! I WANNA BE A FUCKING FLESHLIGHT FOR THAT MONSTER BLACK COCK! I WANT TO BE A CUMRAG USED BY HUNDREDS OF MEN! OH GOD I WANNA CHEAT! I WANNA CHEAT ON TOM WITH THE WHOLE FUCKING GODDAMN NFL! OH SHIT! I’M CUMMMING! AAAGGHHH...FUCK YES!....GODDAMN IT! I’M CUMMING LIKE A FUCKING WHORE!”  
  
Sarah writhed on the floor like a woman possessed as hot, fiery, waves of pleasure seared her flesh inside and out. Pussy juice squirted around her fist like a sprinkler system in June, and thunderous farting noises filled the air each time the dildo came out of her ass. Electric currents ran through her so that her nipples and clit felt hotter than a candle’s flame. She began screaming incoherently as a second orgasm washed over her and suddenly, her mind seemed to snap.  
  
Sarah forcefully tore the dildo out of her ass and yanked her fist out of her pussy. There was an audible pop and loud splashing sounds as a torrent of cunt cream hit the carpet.  
  
The dildo was thickly coated in her shit, but Sarah rammed it in her mouth like a feral creature. She alternated between gagging herself and sucking her rancid shit off the toy or scraping it with her teeth. She would chew the bigger pieces, work them into a paste with her tongue, and swallow with the hunger of a starving dog.  
  
She kept sucking like a maniac until a third orgasm hit her body like a ton of bricks. Exhausted Sarah simply collapsed in a heap and didn't move and inch for ten minutes.  
  
“Shit!” she eventually groaned, closing her computer. “Fuck! Jasmine’s gonna be home any minute.”  
  
Every inch of her frame was aching with weariness, but the thought of Jasmine seeing her the way she was moved her to action. It took a good deal of Febreze, Scope, and spot remover, but every trace of her actions she could find was soon gone. She took a quick shower and went upstairs, exhausted, but finally satisfied. At least, that was, until she heard the sobbing that was coming from her daughter’s room.  
  
Her sexual feelings were gone at once, drowned out by a mother’s care. She raced up the stairs to Jasmine's door and was just about to enter when her daughter started talking.  
  
“How come I'm never as important as some silly conspiracy theory? I just want us to play together. Is that really too much to ask? Just once I’d like to hear “I’m so happy to see you,” instead of “What are you doing here?” when I come to visit. Sometimes I wish I didn’t, but I like him a lot. Why can't Huey just like me back?”  
  
Sarah sighed a little, empathy swelling her heart, and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
“Of all the little boys for her to have a crush on,” Sarah mumbled, shaking her head. “Jazmine, honey, are you alright in there?”  
  
“Y-yes, mommy, I’m fine,” the girl hiccuped.  
  
“You sound like you’ve been crying. Wanna talk about it, sweetheart?”  
  
“Not really,” Jazmine answered quietly, and for a second of two, there was silence. “How do you make a boy like you?” she piped up at last.  
  
“Do you have a particular boy in mind?” Sarah asked, walking in with a small, knowing, smile.   
  
Producing a tissue, she carefully wiped her daughter’s eyes before pulling her into a consoling hug.  
  
“N...no,” she lied quickly, a little blush spreading across her face. Jazmine basked in the warmth and safety of her mother's arms. “I wanna know just in case, you know?”  
  
“Is that what you we're crying about, honey?” she asked, gently rocking her child. “All you need to do is be yourself. You're such a special, amazing, little girl.”  
  
“But what if Hu...I mean a boy doesn’t think I’m special.”  
  
“Well, Jazmine, you are my little girl, and I’m so proud to be your mommy. I love how smart you are, how much you care about the world, and all the empathy you have for people and animals. And you're very pretty. Any boy who can't see all that isn't really worth your time. And I know it might hurt right now to have to move away from someone you're attracted to, but it’s vital you find someone who respects you and loves you for who you are.”  
  
“Like daddy?” Jazmine asked quietly, mulling over her mother’s advice.  
  
“Exactly,” Sarah replied brightly. “Feel better now, sweetheart?” Jazmine nodded into her mother’s chest. “Good girl,” she said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. And she rose to go straighten out the rest of the house.  
  
“Mommy? Why isn’t my hair pretty like yours?”  
  
“Your hair is pretty, honey. Like a cloud in springtime. Sorta like Huey's,” she said as she left.


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bedtime, but Huey and Riley are hardly sleepy. So they decide to jerk off together. But things quickly spiral out of control when Riley reveals his little secret.

Later that evening, the boys were chilling in the living room. Huey’s nose was buried in  _ The Wretched of the Earth _ , while Riley gazed at a Thugnificent interview. Granddad strolled by on the way to his room and frowned, thinking it was too late for them to be up.

“Boys!” Granddad shouted. “It’s time for bed. And if I hear any backtalk I’ma whup your narrow asses! Huey! Sarah wants to talk to you about something tomorrow! I’m gonna be dreaming of nekkid cutie pies, so unless the house is on fire, don’t wake me up!”

Huey and Riley made sounds of assent to this proclamation, ran to the room they shared, and Riley locked the door. Without preamble, both boys pulled off their clothing and ran to Huey's laptop, which had two sets of headphones running to the audio port. Each boy put one on, and Riley produced a large bottle of Jergens as Huey queued up a lesbian orgy video from his favorite Black-owned porn site. They slathered their cocks as a Black woman with an enormous ass started twerking to a hip hop beat.

Her ass bounced on the camera in stunning high definition, making Huey and Riley incredibly happy to live in the future. Her puckered asshole and smooth, puffy, pussy were on clear display, and the room was full of squelching sounds as the boys furiously pounded their meat.

“Goddamn I wanna tear that fucking pussy apart,” Riley grunted, grabbing Huey's asscheek with his free hand.

“Yeah, squeeze my ass while I ream her cunt! Yeah, just like that, Riley. Make it feel good.”

“Yeah, Huey., fuck her! Pound that pussy,” Riley replied huskily. “You like it when I squeeze that fucking ass, don’t you? You like your little brother jerking off beside you, don’t you, nigga?”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Huey replied in a voice full of lust, fondling his brother’s caramel ass. “Here come the other bitches! Jerk that dick, Riley. Jerk it for these horny sluts!”

As Huey spoke, a tall, raven-haired, Asian woman entered the frame. She was trailed by a pair of ginger twins with tits two sizes smaller than the Asian’s huge D cups. When the Black woman saw them, she stood up at once and started making out with the Asian, pulling off her black bikini.

“Let’s go to the sofa and get this shit started,” she ordered, and every porn star acted on instructions. “Shit, this bitch is making my clit tremble.” 

The Asian girl, Jewel Bangcock, waited for the black girl, Hott Chocolate, to perch herself on the sofa and spread her legs. The boys pumped their dicks and groped each other’s asses as Jewel took Hott's clit in her mouth. Slurping sounds traversed the room along with the Black girl’s moans of pleasure. Jewel was sucking with a greedy fervor that was driving Riley in particular crazy.

“Nurse that clit, you nasty, fucking bitch! Oh fuck! Get it rock hard in your slutty, Asian, mouth! Suck that big, fat, fucking huge, clit! Grind those lips on my cunt! That’s right! Grind against that wet pussy, slut! Fuck! Suck this cunt and get me the fuck off! Get that tongue in there. Oh, yes! Atta bitch! Drill that tongue in me like a goddamned dick!”

“Fuck, she’s nasty,” Riley moaned, pumping furiously to Jewel’s sloppy pussy-eating.

“So am I,” Huey replied, swatting his brother’s ass.

Quick as thinking, a squirt of lotion went on the middle finger of that hand. Next moment the finger was sinking in Riley’s asshole. The boy looked sharply at his brother, surprise and nervousness written all over his face. For his part, Huey offered an incredibly rare, tender smile.

“Hush, Riley,” he said softly. “I know you like it. Don't you?” he asked a moment later, suddenly unsure.

“Yeah...,” Riley replied with a hot blush.

“I thought so,” said Huey. “I wouldn't do it if you didn't."

Huey pushed it in further as the porn got more intense. The ginger twins were in a nasty sixty-nine. Each of their long, pointed, tongues drilled the other's gash with an eager fervor. There was a lovely bloom of spit whenever one of their heads bobbed up, as well as a suction effect that seemed to tug on their pussy lips. Each of the twin girls was moaning loudly and playing with the other's short, curly. hair. Suddenly, the twin on top, let out a lewd groan.

“God, Molly, eat your sis. Oh, yes, girl. Eat out your own little sis. Do it, sweetheart. Tongue that slit. Yes, girl. That’s the way. Keep that up and I’m gonna feed you. You want your big sis's cum, don’t you, Molly? Cause I want every drop of yours. I’m gonna make you cream, honey. It’s going to feel so good. Just please don’t stop licking. Oh, god!”

It wasn’t long before Holly came, squirting a torrent of girlcum into Molly’s waiting mouth. The two kissed passionately, passing the pussy juice from one mouth to the other, until Molly gargled it nastily and swallowed. Not far from them, Jewel was pumping her fist in and out of her sodden twat while Hott fucked her own cunt with a good two thirds of a foot long, double-ended, dildo. Soon, Molly was riding her twin sister’s face and getting her asshole drilled with a hairbrush handle.

“Hell yeah,” Huey groaned, as he stroked still faster. “Eat your little sister and make her feel good. Bet the sluts used to do that when they were our age. Hump back on it, Riley. Shove that finger up your ass.”

Momentarily shedding his thug life facade, Riley was acting on instructions, purring like a kitten as his brother’s slick finger probed him. He gently squeezed his cock as he watched the sisters fuck, jerking rhythmically to the lewd noises they made. It grew harder beneath his fingers, and he trailed them up the shaft, caressing the small groove just under his helmet.

“If they can do it, so can we,” he mumbled to himself. Pausing the video, he turned to Huey.

“I...um..Huey...” Riley stammered, finding himself unable to ask his brother for what he wanted. 

No thug he had ever heard of did what he wanted to do, and it was difficult for him to just ask for it anyway. Being Riley Esco was easy. Being honest was so much harder. Huey’s behavior so far had been encouraging. At least he wasn’t getting brushed off like Jazmine. Still Riley found he was very nervous, and his mouth refused to work properly. 

At a loss, Riley took hold of his brother’s cock and started jerking it for him slowly. He pushed himself back on Huey’s finger and looked at the boy with pleading eyes.

“You want to play together, don’t you, Riley?” he asked, enjoying the pleasure the boy was giving him. With a hot blush, he nodded. “Okay, Riley. Show me what you want to do,” Huey replied, fingering his brother’s ass a little faster.

Riley mewled softly, closing the distance between him and his brother, and kissed him deeply and tenderly for twenty seconds. When the kiss was broken, he could clearly read surprise etched in Huey's face. But he quickly recovered, lubed one of Riley’ fingers, and slid it up his own ass.

“I never knew you liked kissing,” Huey said, taking hold of his brother’s cock.

“You never asked,” Riley replied, as he sent his tongue into his brother's mouth.

Kissing passionately, each boy jerked off his brother, squeezing the shaft and rubbing his thumb on the head. The lotion made their young cocks slippery and sensitive. Each boy had a finger in his ass and as their lust began to flare, each boy started pumping faster until the meaty smack of flesh hitting flesh filled the room. Soon they were rubbing their cocks against each other and jerking them together. Riley in particular was in heaven.

The kiss was broken a second time and Riley immediately pleaded with Huey to suck his nipples. Next moment, the sounds of slurping filled the air, mixed with Riley’s moans as they stiffened in his mouth.

“Fuck, Huey, I’ve wanted this for so long. Come on, jerk your little brother while you lick those nipples. I mean we've played before, but never like this. I kept dreaming about this but I never thought you'd do it. You can’t tell anyone about this shit, but, Huey, you gotta do one more thing for me. Just one more thing. Fuck me. Please fuck me, Huey. I know it’s weird, but I need you to bend your little brother over and put your cock where your finger is.”

Huey felt lust race through his veins like fire. He hadn’t been expecting any of this. Usually, he and his brother jerked off to porn together and that was it. Just one way to deal with being horny all the time. Huey really only allowed his ass to be grabbed the last few times because he was slowly noticing his brother’s lust for boys. He knew Riley had no outlet for his feelings, not with the image he showed the world, and thought his little brother deserved to be happy. Riley liked it a lot, and Huey didn’t have to do much, so the setup had seemed ideal.

He'd fingered Riley tonight on a whim, as a treat for his brother. Something he was sure the kid wanted and he could supply without much trouble. Also, although he wouldn’t have admitted it for the world, his guilt over hurting Jazmine’s feelings was eating him alive. Being nice to Riley was meant to be a sort of penance, but now Riley was eagerly jacking him off and frantically fingering his ass. And begging to be fucked. Huey had actually enjoyed being kissed, but he didn’t know if he could go that far.

“Riley, I don’t know...” Huey began, but Riley disengaged himself at once. He bent over the bed and shook his ass invitingly.

“I’m gonna cum in a minute, Huey. Please give it a try. Please?”

Huey shifted about uneasily, unsure of what to do. Even without someone jerking him off he was very close to an orgasm and his brother's urgent pleading was only adding fuel to the fire. But what would happen if he fucked his brother? Their relationship would morph into something entirely new. And he liked girls. He was sure of it. He liked Jazmine. He only wished that she was more down with the struggle. If she fought for Black uplift the way she did for PeTA, he reasoned, he could spend more time with her. Still, Huey loved his brother very much, and he knew it had taken a lot for Riley to ask for a fucking.

“Just this once,” he finally told Riley, with a deep sigh. And closing the distance between them, Huey entered his brother’s ass.

“Oh, fuck! Thank you!” Riley shouted.

“Quiet or Granddad will beat the shit out of both of us.”

Riley found it difficult to be quiet as the wonderful feeling he’d dreamed of for so long washed over him. His asshole felt full as his brother’s five inch dick squeezed through the vice-like walls surrounding it. He started pumping his dick again, basking in the warm, electric sensations rolling over him. He knew he wouldn’t last long, so he savored every bit of the experience, including the moans that suddenly filled his ears.

The second he pushed himself into his little brother, Huey knew he could never just do this just once. Riley felt so good around him, warm and impossibly tight, that he was making lewd noises and struggling to control their volume. He’d never actually fucked anything before, so he had no idea it would feel as good as it did. Panting heavily, he stroked Riley’s cornrows, struggling to hold out a little longer. 

Within minutes, he was grabbing his brother's hips and fucking energetically, while Riley slammed back into him and begged to take it harder. Huey complied, smacking his ass as he did so, feeling his balls grow full and draw tight. He saw Riley begin to spasm as he was rocked by a dry cum, and that sent Huey right over the edge. He shook violently through his own dry orgasm. Completely exhausted, but satisfied, the boys disentangled themselves.

“Huey? Thank you,” Riley said quietly, getting his pajamas back on. “That was absolutely the best thing ever. But you can’t tell any of my niggas in the streets. They ain’t fittin’ to understand this shit.”

“For me too,” he replied as Riley kissed his cheek. “Your secret’s safe with me. You’re amazing, and I’m glad you’re happy. Not one word about this to Jazmine or anyone else, though.”

“I won’t tell a soul, Huey. I swear.”

“Come here then, Riley,” Huey said. When he complied, his head was petted and the two cuddled until morning.

Huey got up early and unlocked the door so Granddad wouldn’t try to open it and start asking questions. When we went down to breakfast and hour later, in his pajamas, a robe, and slippers, he was surprised to find Sarah nervously eating eggs at the dining room table. 

“Good morning, Huey,” she said sleepily when she saw him. “Like I told your granddad, I’m sorry to barge in so early, but we need to talk.”

“This is about Jazmine, isn’t it?” Huey sighed. 

Sarah replied with a small, curt, nod. 


End file.
